


As Fate Would Have It...

by PhoenixStar73



Series: MALEC 1 on 1 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Background Alec Lightwood, Canon compliant with some divergence, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Episode: s02e18 Awake Arise Or Be Forever Fallen, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Nephilim history/background, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Unresolved Sexual Tension, awkwardness ensues, what would izzy say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Magnus had just spent nearly all his magic that afternoon and evening, healing Luke after his ordeal with the Alpha poison surging through his veins. Usually after such a feat, he would have just dropped to the floor where he stood, unconscious, and been on that floor for DAYS.  But, as fate would have it, add a red-haired biscuit, Mundane, and a Lightwood or two, and he somehow was able to recover quite quickly.  Not to mention finding himself alone with the last person he expected to stay behind....retelling of season 1 episode 6 "Of Men and Angels"





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec share their first drink(s) together. Amidst all the uncertainty in the moment...They start to get to know one another.

"You know I've got magic for that, right?

Magnus had gotten his energy back by this point of the evening, having had spent all of it trying to heal Luke. Now the warlock was standing by the couch, as glittery as ever, currently concentrating on mixing a drink.

He glanced at Alec, who was kneeling by the couch, continuing to wipe out the stains out from their ordeal earlier today.

His gaze lingered.

There was def something about this one, he mused. This Nephilim...son of Maryse Lightwood.

In fact, the very one whom he had upon a time referred to as the "doubtless repellant brat" in her face. But, then again, she, as part of the Circle, had been actively trying to kill him and Downworlders at the time.

He chuckled to himself. How unpredictable times have become since then... How unpredictable this generation of Lightwoods have been...

And those EYES.

HE sucked in his breath as he recalled faltering after Luke had been cured, expecting to hit the ground and not having enough strength to brace himself.

Only to fall gently against a firm, strong foundation. 

Surprised, he had looked up, and it was HIM. He had almost forgotten the ordeal he had just put himself though...

In the haze that followed, huge clear brown eyes with specks of green had gazed upon him with a look of concern, so genuine. Not a look you would expect to be bestowed upon a Downworlder by a Nephilim, of all types.

Along with the "You going to be alright?" such pure concern...it had taken Magnus's breath away.

It had been almost too much to ponder in his state, he had nodded briefly, and closed his eyes again for a second, if only to gather his own thoughts. Then everyone started leaving, and he thought Alec would leave as well...

But here he was, cleaning his couch. He shook his head. Incredible..

"I think you've exerted enough magic for one day," Alec stated, before looking back down and continuing to clean.

Trying hard not to act like he was looking, he stole furtive glances at Magnus, trying not to blush as he recalled how Magnus felt in his arms after he collapsed from magic exhaustion.

Magnus was in great shape, and he had been able to feel the shape of Magnus's firm arms as he held him.

Magnus had looked so young and defenseless, his eyes unfocused, with sweat on his brow, but he had smiled briefly and nodded that he was ok, before closing his eyes again to rest.

At that moment, Alec had felt this burning need to protect him at that very moment, he didn't know why, but he did. And so he had let Magnus linger in his arms, even as the others had picked up and left. Magnus was not very heavy.

In fact, it had felt quite nice.

So nice, in fact, that he had suddenly felt the back of his neck get very warm, along with his cheeks, and there was also a weird feeling at the bottom of his gut that he couldn't quite interpret. It had been like nothing he's ever felt before...

But he also knew he was nowhere near ready to explore whatever this was...As a Nephilm, it was duty first. Emotions were a distraction, and one couldn't have that...

A short while later, he had felt someone's burning gaze upon him, so intensely in fact, that he had looked up...right at Izzy's twinkling dark eyes and knowing smile, half twisted into a smirk as she surveyed the two.

He had then gulped, then having asked Magnus again if he was feeling stronger.

Magnus had nodded assent, and had gotten back up, squeezing Alecs hand in thanks.

Alec then watched as Magnus walked to the other room to attend to Luke, who was recovering in one of the heat bedrooms, Clary attending to him.

Avoiding Izzy's gaze, he heard her giggling.

"I need to get back. Don't stay up too late, big brother," her laugh echoing throughout the hallways as she walked out of the loft.

"Drink break?"Magnus asked, nodding as he pointed a martini glass in Alec's direction.

Alec seemed appreciative for the gesture, as he stopped what he was doing, and walked toward Magnus. He took the Martini from Magnus.

Right then, Magnus snapped his fingers with a flourish, and ignited the Martini with a soft purplish blue glow.

Alec looked at it in wonder.

"...to us," Magnus said, raising his glass. Alec seemed in a daze as he raised his glass, and then drank. TOO strong, his taste buds registered, and he grimaced, crinkling up his nose.

OMG that is just too adorable, Magnus thought, as he drank slowly from his glass. Silence enveloped the moment.

Alec cleared his throat. "Why did you ask for me, when Jace and Clary were both here?" he asked, curious.

Magnus seemed contemplative. "Jace didn't tell you?" 

Alec shook his head. Magnus seemed to pause at that, half turned to walk a few steps away from Alec, and took a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter... It was a lie anyway," he stated.

He shifted his eyes away quickly.

He couldn't help the small grin which started on his face, letting the last part of his answer trail off and linger in the air with just the right amount of mystery. His hand rising to play with the delicate silver ear cuff which adorned his ear.

He was almost embarrassed regarding what he had told Jace; it was more to provoke Jace.

Not sure why, but Jace was borderline annoying and demanding, and that just rubbed him the wrong way. Magnus felt an itch to provoke him.

Whether that had to do with the knowledge that Alec had a crush on Jace or not, remained to be seen

At least at this time, Magnus was not going to admit to ANYTHING. 

Alec seemed confused, looking to the side briefly, then back at Magnus, as if trying to figure him out.

He was a soldier, duty was straightforward. He was not used to feeling this way, a bit off balance, for no reason at all. He just couldn't figure Magnus out. He was such an enigma.

"Are warlocks always *this* cryptic?"

"I'm not being cryptic -- I'm being *coy*," Magnus stated with a flourish to emphasize his point, turning to Alec, who had looked down briefly at his drink.

At that moment, Alec looked up at him, under lowered lashes, and his breath caught. 

Magnus took a deep breath, looking up at Alec, his brown eyes large and luminous. He sighed. Why not go all in? Let's just put the truth on the table.

"Let me spell it out for you," he stated bluntly, walking closer to Alec. "I wanted to see you again." 

Several emotions registered on Alec's face all at once. Alec flushed. "Why?" Alec managed to utter, seeming genuinely seemed surprised at Magnus's response.

"Why'd you come?" Magnus prodded.

"...Im not sure?" Alec grimaced inwardly as his response came out like a question. He sounded like a bumbling idiot.

Ugh what was it about Magnus that made him sound so inept? He was totally out of his league...

"For almost a century, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone... men, women. You've unlocked something in me."

The gold eyeliner under his eyes illuminated the emotion in his eyes. Magnus held Alec's gaze, looking suddenly vulnerable in the dim lighting of the room.

Alecs breath caught.

Magnus looked so beautiful in the lighting, with his caramel skin setting off the gold eyeliner, which appeared to be shining and providing the perfect frame for his eyes.

Which appeared to flickering, slightly.

Wait, what? Was it his imagination... There were gold flecks in his brown eyes.

Or was it a trick of the gold eyeliner and the lightning? The air was a bit too intense, and he looked down, not knowing what to say, before looking up again to meet Magnus's gaze.

Alec was feeling all sorts of unfamiliar emotions at this moment, and even more awkward in the presence of this eloquent man, who he'd bet had never been tongue tied a day in this life.

Say something! And not something stupid...His mind screamed. Alec's brain started to finally work, and he opened his mouth ---

Ringgg! Went Alec's phone, breaking the mood.

Magnus seemed a bit flustered, turning away as Alec fumbled with his phone.

It was Maryse Lightwood, Alec's mother. The Lightwood matriach, thought Magnus, looking pensive. There was definitely no love lost between him and the steely matriach.

The typical Nepilim, who looked down on Downworlders.

He took a drink from his glass as he half listened to the one-sided conversation on Alec's end, a smile playing around his lips. 

The call finally ended.

"Duty calls," Alec stated, as a soldier would state.

Magnus regained his composure as he turned to the young Shadowhunter. 

"Ah, the furrowed brow. Maryse must be recruiting you for something...unseemingly," Magnus stated, with the tiniest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Alec didn't seem to pick up on it as he looked at Magnus. 

Suddenly it seemed really important for Alec to say something.

"Uh, listen, Magnus," he began regretfully, stuttering a bit, "I wish..."

What _did_ he wish? "Uh, I mean.. I don't know..." What exactly *did* he mean? 

Suddenly there was a finger near his lips.

Magnus's finger.

Magnus had put a finger to his lips, but stopping short.

Alec's eyes widened.

He could feel a crazy, electric charge along the edge of his lips, as *if* Magnus had touched his lips. Alec was rendered speechless, and a bit giddy.

What was Magnus doing? And how did Alec feel about that? 

And what IF he had touched Alec's lips? Just the thought of that sent warm sensations through Alec's body. Would he just...die? Or faint?

The very thought... Alec was in a daze.

Then he flinched slightly as he felt his head move the slightest bit fwd. Omg had he just been about to encourage that?

"I understand," Magnus said gently, letting Alec off the hook, moving the finger away gracefully.

Wow, this man was just grace, personified.

Alec was spellbound, and his gaze followed the finger as it moved away.

Alec was still feeling giddy, his lips tingling, filled with overflowing sensations, and he couldn't suppress the small smile which had appeared on his face.

Magnus smiled in reaction to that.

Alec was definitely something alright... And worth taking things one step at a time, if only to see if there was any potential there.

"Stay for just one more drink? And then decide?" Magnus asked lightly.

Alec smiled, and nodded, still in a daze. He didn't need much convincing. 

Despite the fact that it was the exact same drink as before, his hand reached out to take the glass from Magnus.

This time, he downed it. Ugh, NO, it was definitely NOT better the second time around.

He grimaced yet again. Magnus looked at him, amused, and couldn't help cracking up as Alec's nose wrinkled.

"OMG," he gasped, "So sorry. Why didn't I think of making you another drink? You should have asked for something different!" 

Alec just stared at Magnus, stunned at the spectacle of him cracking up.

Magnus's eyes crinkled as he laughed, his hand at his belly. Suddenly this all powerful warlock just seemed SO human and approachable in this moment...and a zillion times MORE magnetic, if that was even possible.

Alec's mouth fell open. and felt another unfamiliar surge in his gut which rose to his cheeks.

Without even realizing it, he leaned forward....

At that moment, Magnus leaned forward to take the glass from Alec's hand. Their heads bumped.

"Ow," they both said, flinching and jumping apart.

Alec looked away quickly, hoping Magnus had not noticed the flush on his cheeks.

Alec was very confused with himself.

Had he almost leaned in...to....?

Hmm, I suppose I should be glad that it had been averted, he thought. He did not know why he felt slightly disappointed at that thought...


	2. Revelations Aren't Always Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus continue to learn about one another...and Alec inadvertently ends up learning much more than he'd like. He isn't happy...

"So what are your thoughts regarding The Circle and the Warlocks? How long have you know that Valentine was hunting Warlocks?" Alec asked.

"Alexaaander," Magnus drawled, "Are you suuure you want to go into such an unpleasant topic so soon...we are only four drinks in!"

Magnus's voice had ended in a slight whine, and he turned his luminous eyes on Alec. Alec laughed. 

"Okay, okay," he relented.

Actually Alec couldn't care less what they did right now, he was sitting across from one of the most beautiful men he has ever met, and it just seemed RIGHT.

"Don't worry," Magnus added, taking another sip of his drink,"I will get to it. But there's a lot you need to know first about our shared histories. Where do i begin..."

They were both now sitting on the couch together.

Three hours had flown by, having shared ideas about books, writings, Magnus educating Alec about movies, of course Alec had known nothing about, and TV shows (Alec had given him SUCH an incredulous look when "Project Runway" was mentioned. Magnus had thought it was super cute). 

Which had led to this point.

Talking about history, which was shared between them to some extent, unfortunately.

Alec settled back in the couch, the warmth from the drinks making him feel incredibly relaxed, listening to Magnus speak. His voice was so animated yet comforting, soothing, and musical.

He could just listen to him speak forever.

He knew about so much, centuries of experience, wars, traveling…and Alec barely knew much at all.

He had never even LEFT the Institute or New York. Well, maybe except for Idris, but that definitely did not count. Then again he rarely got to do anything outside of the Institute, since Shadowhunters’ main duty in light was to pledge themselves to the fight. 

And now here he was, thinking that traveling somewhere outside of NY might be fun…actually going for sushi IN Japan instead of just a Japanese restaurant in NYC sounded super cool to him, and Magnus could show him all the places he’s been…

Wait..did Alec just imagine Magnus and him going out on a…date? 

He shook his head. 

And what, in his right mind, or why would Magnus even consider this?

What did he, Alec Lightwood, have anything to offer someone like Magnus himself? An all powerful beautiful warlock, not only immortal, but with so much worldly experience?

And where were these thoughts coming from? Anyway it could never come to pass.

Being gay, lest pursuing a Downworlder, Shadowhunters just DID NOT do those things. Shadowhunters were expected to marry and produce a strong lineage of Shadowhunters for the next generation.

As it were, many were formed political alliances which connected Institutes or to strength strategic power.

This was all just a pipe dream, Alec’s thought. This put a frown on Alec’s face, and then he suddenly noticed the silence in the room. 

Magnus was looking at him,

“Are you okay? Are you getting tired? If so, we can save this for another time.”

Alec felt warm all over. “I’m fine, don’t’ worry, some thoughts just came into my head. It is not you by any means. Please keep talking, all of this is fascinating,” he stated, giving the warlock a warm gaze. 

Magnus blushed (which Alec found extremely cute btw), and then he continued talking.

Despite himself, Alec's eyes began to droop as the warmth lulled him closer to sleep. Although he was trying to fight it, trying to pay attention and not be rude as Magnus talked.

Dazed, he caught bits and pieces of what Magnus was saying.

"...Brother Zachariah, who was known back then as Jem Carstairs, he was one of the most loyal and skilled Shadowhunters, especially with Will and the lovely Tessa Gray, half-Shadowhunter, half eiodon demon. Still one of my greatest friends to date. But damn, one of the biggest love triangle dilemmas to date. AWKWARD...."

Brother Zachariah, one of the current Silent Brothers, was previously a Shadowhunter?

That can't be right, Alec mused, not able to fully concentrate on his thoughts.

And what was this, about a half Shadowhunter, half demon warlock? Had she been able to bear runes? Love triangle?

Alec decided that the alcohol was making this much more difficult for him to comprehend. All the ideas seemed jumbled up together.

"...the Accords were created, and everyone, including myself, Raphael, and was hopeful at first that it would be a brand new beginning and that the Downworlders would finally be treated fairly instead of standing accused on sight whenever questionable situations arose..."

"...Valentine and the members of the Circle made it their sole mission to rid the world of demons, including those with Demon Blood. During the Last Stand of New York, a werewolf child was targeted, and Robert and Maryse Lightwood were helping to lead the foray while we were trying to protect the werewolf child they were targeting...They were about to have my head. Yea, as IF they thought they had the RIGHT to do that..."

What? Alec's mind screamed. All of a sudden, he was no longer sleepy. 

He stared at Magnus, horrified. 

Magnus had not noticed that Alec had practically dozed off during most of the "history lesson". Nor had he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

Inadvertently, Magnus had become so engrossed in talking about the Last Stand of New York, a dreaded memory which still invoked passionate hate for the Circle, that he did not notice what was coming out of his mouth until he heard Alec make a sound with a sharp intake of breath.

"What?!" Alec stood up from his seat, his eyes widening. "My parents were with Valentine in the Circle? NO. You're lying. It CAN'T be."

He was almost shouting at this point.

Magnus watched as the color drained from Alec's face.

OH NO.

"Alexander, please," Magnus begged, not wanting him to be upset.

Magnus felt terrible, how did this just slip out of his mouth?

He had meant for it to be a general mention of the atrocities committed by the Circle, not suddenly name Robert and Maryse Lightwood specifically. 

Memories suddenly flooded his mind...

_His yellow cat eyes blazed furiously as he faced the female Shadowhunter, covered in runes, and dressed in Black._

_ Typical Circle/Shadowhunter gear. He glanced behind him briefly, making sure the little werewolf girl was safe in the arms of her adult werewolf packmate. He turned back to the female, and noted that her husband, Valentine, and the rest of the Circle had fled following their long, arduous fight. _

_Around the female, there were strewn bodies of fallen Circle members, along with one or two Downworlders, one adult werewolf, one warlock. The doing of her husband Robert Lightwood, one of Valentine's faithful followers._

_He had since fled with Valentine, after a few blasts had deterred the efforts of him and his army of Circle members._

_At the moment, one lone soldier had stayed and they were glaring at each other as if in a showdown. _

_Maryse Lightwood. _

_Her arrogant stance, and condescending look, just made him angry. Well, he thought wryly, had to give her points for standing her ground even as others fled. _

_W"are you doing this?" he asked. "What did they ever do to you?"_

_"I'm trying to make this world safe for myself and my children," Maryse had stated with a glare, head held high. _

_Yea, Magnus thought with disdain, by justifying the killing of Downworlders for no reason...even Warlocks, who have assisted Shadowhunters in the past._

_ Until Valentine and the Circle decided that the Shadowhunters were the ultimate race due to having angel blood, that Downworlders were not worthy of their gifts and needed to be eliminated. _

_Right".." Magnus drawled, "Well i have NO interest in the world you are fighting for, neither you NOR your doubtless repellent brat..."_

This VERY doubtless repellent brat, currently in front of him...who seemed about to have a panic attack, heart attack...or both.

Who obviously did NOT know his history. What have I done? Magnus asked himself.

Alec felt like he was drowning.

His vision blurred, and Magnus's voice, saying his name, sounded very far away. "...sit down, take a deep breath, Alexander..."

Warmth suddenly appeared to surge through his body as he felt a warm hand cup the side of his face. Alec instinctively leaned his face into the hand.

Alec then felt himself sink backwards into cushy pillows. 

"Focus, Alexander..." His head felt like dead weight but he managed to lift his head up.

Right into huge, yellow blazing cat shaped eyes.

He flinched, jumping backward, suddenly reoriented.

He squeezed his eyes shut. He felt the hand on the side of his face freeze, and then it was withdrawn.

This brought forth a sense of dismay, although in his daze he did not know why.

Slowly, he opened his eyes again.

There was Magnus, leaning over him, his beautiful brown eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a horrified expression on his face. It didn't help that he was feeling buzzed from the Martini, which seemed to amplify his feelings of guilt.

"I am SO SORRY I offended you, I didn't mean for disclose this to you in this way. It was not my place," He swallowed hard, then turned and walked a few steps away from Alec. "I suppose you will be going down, your mother needs you," he mused in a quiet voice.

So much for having any chance with Alec... He should have figured. A Shadowhunter, lest a Lightwood...

Boy his heart sure knows how to pick them, huh. He was definitely destined to be alone, he thought sadly.

The guilt and sadness in his voice at having distressed Alec broke Alec's heart at that moment.

He knew Magnus had not been lying, his gut had told him that.

He felt so guilty for his accusation.

"Magnus," he said gently.

Magnus stopped walking, and stood still. But he still didn't turn around. His shoulders were slumped, and he just looked so sad and resigned.

"Magnus," he repeated, with more resolve.

" I'm sorry for calling you a liar. If that is indeed the truth, then everything that I've grown up with, everything that I've stood for, had been a lie. It is a LOT to discover. If you have some more time, I'd like to hear more about it. BUT...." he gestured toward the bar cart, "I NEED another drink. And a strong one, at that."

He ran his fingers through his dark unruly hair, and chuckled nervously as Magnus finally turned around to look at him, eyes glistening.

Magnus was surprised.

Alec was willing to listen to his side of the story regarding their history?

Well, Alec Lightwood, you never cease to amaze me, he thought, as his heart warmed.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at Alec and smiled. Alec's breath caught in his chest. Again, he thought how beautiful Magnus was, especially with that amazing smile that lit up his eyes.

"Well then...Coming right up, angel," Magnus said.

His voice held no more sadness or guilt. However, the earlier flirtatious tone was not there either. Instead, Magnus's tone was almost...earnest.

REAL, Alec decided. The thought made him feel warm all over.

He smiled.


End file.
